Romance Drabbles
by saintsinnerlady
Summary: Cute little one shot stories centerd around a Spike and Faye romance. r
1. Stay the Night

**_a/n: Yes!I have returned.I am unstoppable baby.I like these romance drabbles they are short little one shots so enjoy._**

Faye sat upon the edge of the stiff Clorox bed of the hotel. The room was dark and smelled of cheap fragrances. She stood and began to tippy toe, trying to remember where the tacky generic furniture was placed. She knew there was a beige chair which gave the appearance of cushy but one was proved wrong when your butt hit it. Two sat facing each other.

There was a beige table in between them, round and plain. There was a mahogany dresser that contrasted everything beige in the room. She recalled how it had looked in the light when she had first gone in.

She went on tiptoeing until she slammed her knee into the coffee table that she had failed to remember was there. Nevertheless it was the same beige of the carpet so it was too hard to see. When she was sure she had all her clothes, she dressed and walked to the window. She looked back at the bed and there he was, nestled in the comfortable mattress. She smiled to herself.

She thought about earlier that night. Spike had bared his soul to her, telling her all of his past. They had shared a passionate kiss for the very first time and then made a love so sweet it could wake the gods in heaven. She sat with one foot propped up on the sill of the window and the other on the floor. She stared at him studying rough yet soft and gentle face. She remembered how close to death he had come, how he almost disappeared….forever. Faye never thought anyone dead just disappeared. She sat and stared.

He rolled over and looked at her a smile coming to his face, "Not in the habit of staying huh…."

"Not really. ... I can pull some disappearing acts as well," she giggled. He looked at the floor and rubbed his head.

"So you want coffee or something?" he looked up but she was gone. He stood and went to the window and stuck out his head... nothing. Faye sat on the fire escape landing beneath the one to their room. She giggled at his confusion and watched the stars…….

**_More to come read and review, but no flames please because they are not welcome. Muhasz sexy people!_**


	2. The true Romantic

**_Hey there, here is the second one.I hope you like. _**

* * *

**__**

Spike sat in the dark, feet propped up on the coffee table. He wore no shirt but only an old pair of sweat pants which he most often wore to sleep. However tonight he didn't feel tired. He sat on the couch with a cigarette and reflected.

He suddenly sensed someone else in the room. He put out his cigarette and sat listening to the pitter patter of the feet. The sound was too quiet and cat-like to be jet. He took his feet off the table and leaned over to listen more closely.

It could be Ed, but what reason would she have to be up this late. He saw the tip of a cigarette take light. It couldn't be Ed. He giggled inwardly as he imagined Ed sneaking cigarettes and night caps. He concluded that she would make a mean drunk and continued to listen.

It had to be Faye. He reached over and clicked on the light. She jumped back splashing a little beer to the floor.

"God! What are you doing" she said looking at him with big emerald eyes.

A sly smile appeared on her face.

"What are you looking at? I know I'm gorgeous, but please Spike control yourself. Besides, I'm the kind of girl who needs to be romanced," she said with a giggle.

Spike snapped back shocked by her bluntness and arrogance.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said, getting ready to walk out.

"Wow all the true romantics are dead," she said, giving him the evil eye.

Spike stopped his retreat. He grabbed her out of her seat and dipped her.

"Your eyes are like emeralds, sparkling in the deepest caves of lust. Your skin is like porcelain soft and smooth and supple. And those lips crimson and luscious and…" he leaned in to kiss her and then, let her go.

She fell to the floor with a huge thump. She sat on the floor shocked and silent.

"Now my dear I am a true romantic," he strolled out of the room feeling proud of his power.

"I still got it," he said to himself.

* * *

**_More to comeI just... well have to write them first. However,Ihave a bit of writers block. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to email them to me.R&R. _**


End file.
